New Year's Kiss
by Uaindoria
Summary: "Flora?" Helia asked. Flora closed the door and turned around and gasped. Helia was holding her diary. Flat opened, on the entry she was just on.Flora panicked. No one has never read her diary before. Luckily she hadn't finished it yet. Helia placed it down on the windowsill. He then walked towards her. "Who is it Flora?" He asked. It was over for Flora. Or was it?


A girl wearing a pink and green sports bra and short white booty shorts stared blankly out the cold, snowy night through her university window. She had tan skin and dark jade eyes with a fair completion. Her long, knee length brunette hair was in a side braid. She sighed, across the way was her friends since Pre-K, dancing with their boyfriend's on that cold winters night. A celebration was held for the University of Magix. You see, it was New Year's Eve.

The brunette, who's name was Flora, didn't go. She wasn't dating, there wasn't a point on going. Not even the sight of one of her roses could make her happy. She was asked to go to the party, but only wanted to go with Helia Knightly, her crush since kindergarten. He had raven blue hair that was mid length, pale skin, and bright sapphire eyes. Though, he seemed interested in other girls such as Diaspro Quartz or Krystal Diamonds. Which were mainly called the "Mineral Girls" or "Rocks Glorified", which were names the school called them. But even with their names, no one could resist them.

Diaspro, or a.k.a Diaspora, came from a wealthy family. Her father was a doctor at a children's hospital, and her mother worked with Krystals father. At age 13, she was given a award for being a drama queen. Her brother, Lucas, and her sister, Mitzi, practically worshipped her. Which was pretty creepy if you ask anyone. But when her good girl act is gone, you'd wish you never been born.

Krystal, a.k.a Krishna, was the most wealthiest girl in America. Though she was spoiled and constantly fell for Helia. No one really liked her, well not the boys anyway. She slept with half of the guys in the university. Helia and Krystal were best friends until Diaspro came around. She had one sibling, Chimera. Yes, the one who was nearly Stella's step-sister.

Flora got up from her seat and walked to her bed. She grabbed her pink diary with green flowers on it. She plucked a green pin from her pencil cup and opened the diary to start a new entry.

 _Dear Diary_

 _Today could possibly be the end of me and the heavens know it. I tried to keep it in but I couldn't. But_

 _I can't keep it in for long. I wanted to say it so loudly that the Lord and the angels would rejoice._

 _And I can say it. I love-_

A knock at the door startled Flora. She carefully got up from the bed and opened the door to reveal Ryan, her brother's girlfriend. She had black curly hair with hazel eyes and skin a little darker then the brunettes. She wore a one strap black mini dress. At the middle of dress it revealed some skin and the strap of the dress flowed to her wrist. She wore grey eyeshadow and nude lipgloss.

"Hey Ryan?" Flora smiled at gestured her to come in.

Ryan shock her head. "I just came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

Flora sighed. "A bit better."

Ryan smiled. "Well good. Tell your brother he owes me fifty dollars from our last poker game. 'Kay?" Ryan winked and left, leaving the brunette giggling.

Flora was about to close the door until a foot blocked it. Flora hesitated. Was it Disaspro? Or worse Krystal?

"Blocking me out aren't you, beautiful?" Helia. It had to be. Flora looked up and blushed. She was in her pjs. She wanted to run and never stop running. Admiring the male, he wore black jeans and a white shirt with dark blue shoes.

"Ummm...hey Helia! Sorry! Come in!" Flora opened the door. Helia smiled and walked in. Flora was about to close the door again until...

"Flora?" Helia asked. Flora closed the door and turned around and gasped. Helia was holding her diary. Flat opened, on the entry she was just on.

Flora panicked. No one has never read her diary before. Luckily she hadn't finished it yet. Helia placed it down on the windowsill. He then walked towards her. "Who is it Flora?" He asked, with a serious expression on his face.

Flora gluped. But she couldn't hold back now. Helia was right in front of her. Her mind was in circles. She couldn't tell him, but she could act it out. Flora took one step towards him. "Close your eyes."

Helia raised an eyebrow. "J-j-just close them." Helia rolled his eyes and closed them. Flora took a deep breathe, she touched Helia left cheek. It was smooth and warm. Flora urged fowards and kissed him lightly on the lips. Helia took a step back and his eyes widen and mumbled through the kiss. Feeling him not return it, Flora stepped back and blushed furiously, staring at her feet. Helia was looking straight forward, still in shock.

"I-I-I'm so so sorry Helia! I should-" Flora was slammed towards the door. Helia had kissed her. His hands were on her shoulders. Flora had wanted this for who knows how long. She whimpered and wrapped her tan arms around his pale neck. Without breaking the kiss, Helia carried Flora bridal style to her bed. Helia gently place her on the bed, breaking the kiss. "I love you Florance Jackson."

Flora blushed. "I love you too, Helia Knightly."

Helia once again kissed her passionately. Flora felt like Helia was the only one. The one she would marry, the one she would have children with, and the one who will her love through thick and thin. Flora felt a bubble surround Helia and her. To protect them from lust and greed. But inside was love and passion. Also inside was a flame, a flame that will unite two people of the opposite gender united as one.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Tell me another story!" clapped five-year-old Freddy as his mother tucked him. Freddy had dark brown hair and fair skin with black eyes. He wore a robot onesie.

Flora smiled tenderly. "Oh Freddy, you know I would but you have school tomorrow, I also have to check on sissy."

Freddy pouted, Flora kissed him gently on the forehead and walked across the room to her daughter's room.

Inside laid baby Harper, she had light blond hair and light tan skin. She had dark green eyes and wore a pink flower nightgown. Harper was 2 years old.

Flora smiled and closed the door. Flora walked to her husbands room. Helia was laying in bed with pyjama pants and was shirtless.

Helia smiled. "My Love."

Flora blushed and walked to Helia's side of the bed. "Hey sweetie." Flora kissed him on lips and crawled over him to get to her side, instead, Helia picked her up and placed her on the side of the bed.

"Marry Christmas, Flo." Helia gave her a present. Flora opened it up to reveal a necklace with a heart that said, _F+H_. Flora smiled. "Thanks sweetie. And now your turn." It was an envelope.

Helia opened it and read through it. Stopping for a moment he glanced at her. "Really?"

Flora giggled. "Late July."

Helia hugged Flora. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me a family and a wonderful Christmas."

* * *

 **This kinda reminds me of an anime? Any who, I'm thinking on continuing, let me know if you want me too. But right now it's go I g to say complete.**


End file.
